Staring Contest
by Letselina
Summary: A rainy-day competition for the Titans reveals more than just Robin's eyes. [RxS]


Staring Contest

Sparkling lime-green eyes gaze at a pair of dark evergreen orbs. A gentle smile formed on a female's soft lips, a small dimple appearing in a orange-tanned cheek. She heaved a light, and quiet sigh, too demure to be intimidating.

Across from her sat the evergreen-eyed male. His lips were turned down in a concentrated frown. A bead of sweat trickled down his temple, and he gulped in response to the female's sigh. Sweat fell from his strangely colored cheekbone to the floor, and he began to twist his hands nervously.

"It's Round Four of the Rainy-Day-Staring-Contest," a male's voice spoke softly, so not to startle the the two. A dark-skinned meta-human grinned, "It's been a great competition so far."

"I'll say," a blonde put in, lying on her stomach with her feet in the air. "Starfire kicked your butt in the first round!"

"No one asked you, _Terra_..." the announcer, Cyborg, retorted teasingly. "Don't forget how Beastboy beat you."

"Bah," the rock-moving Titan giggled quietly. "I took it easy on him."

Rolling his human eye, Cyborg continued with his sportscast on the competition. Lightning split the sky as thunder cracked soon afterward outside. Thick drops of rain pounded fiercely against the glass window in the rec room. Six teenagers sat in the room, participating in a contest. The lime eyed alien, known as Starfire sat across from the green-skinned changeling Beastboy. Terra, the newest member of the Teen Titans, lied on her stomach, watching for one of the two to blink. Beside her sat an orchid haired girl, Raven, who had been forced into the contest. Across from the two female Titans, past the staring competitors, sat the half-human, half robot Titan, Cyborg. He made himself in charge of the contest, reporting each and every blink the competitors made. Beside him sat a masked boy, the leader of the Titans, Robin. A smile was plain on his face as he looked at the red-haired competitor.

"_Anyway_," Cyborg continued, "Raven lasted for an entire four minutes and thirty-seven seconds against our champion, Robin. Things are looking his way once again."

"And now," Terra covered her right ear, as if listening to a report in a earpiece, "It's the lovely Starfire against the all-powerful Beastboy. It's been three minutes, and our girl, Star hasn't even broken a sweat. Wish I could say the same for BB..."

As the two were giving their sportscasts, two green eyelids inched tighter and only two slits were visible for the changeling's eyes. Starfire, however, looked as if she just opened her eyes.

"And he's _OUTTA HERE!_" the blonde yelled, throwing her arms in the air as Beastboy blinked.

"Noooo!" the green Titan cried, falling on his back.

"I am victorious!" giggled the red-haired alien. She jumped up, clapping her hands together, echoing a loud thunder the rumbled the Tower.

"And the final round between the six-time champion Robin and the challenger Starfire will come to you, right after these messages," Cyborg said with a chuckle.

Starfire stood to her full height, stretching her arms in front of her. She smiled, looking at the slightly-down Beastboy. "Fear not, Beastboy. Perhaps you shall be victorious on our next 'Rainy-Day' contest."

Beastboy, who now lied with his face in the carpet beside Terra, muttered a groan of defeat.

"One more round," spoke the unusally silent Robin. He had a half-smile plastered on his lips, almost a nervous look on his face. "Shall we?" he gestured an arm out to the kitchen area.

"C'mon Robin!" the blonde let out a loud whine, "You don't have to hide your eyes! Besides! You might _cheat_."

The Boy Wonder grimaced. To participate in a staring contest meant revealing his eyes. In his first round against Raven, he had sat facing a wall, leaving only enough space for the dark girl to sit. Hiding his eyes behind the black and white mask had started out as merely a costume accessory. After a few years, he called it a battle advantage. Hiding his eyes meant enemies and opponents couldn't read his next moves as well.

Why his eyes had become something to hide was a mystery to him and all those around.

"I'm not going to cheat," Robin replied.

"Perhaps I do not trust that," Starfire chimed.

Robin's eyes, although still hidden, widened, and he looked at the red head. A sly smile was obvious on her features, but she was trying her hardest to hide it. Why wouldn't Starfire trust him?

"Yeah," Beastboy said wickedly. He wasn't going to go down without a fight. "After all, you want to keep your title as Champion. You might cheat poor Star."

"I _won't cheat_!" Robin huffed.

"Then what do you have to hide?" Starfire inquired, slyly.

"Yeah! Keeping your eyes from view makes people suspicious!" Terra pestered.

"Come on, man. Just take off the mask," Cyborg chuckled.

Robin looked to Raven for sympathy.

"Just take it off. You've nothing to hide," the hooded girl said with a smirk of her own.

"Fine..." Robin gave in, unwillingly.

Closing his eyes, he slowly began to peel the mask from his face for the second time that day.

"Wow, he actually has skin beneath the black and white," Beastboy laughed.

"You cannot participate in a contest of the eye staring with your eyes closed," Starfire spoke. Her voice was slightly softer than before, but still egged him on.

They didn't realize the difficulty in the process. Secrets were hidden deep inside his eyes. He'd have to stare into _Starfire's_ beautiful, sparkling, green eyes. Those eyes could penetrate anything (literally, the girl could shoot beams from them...).

Slowly, Robin opened his eyes, heaving a sigh as he saw five heads peering at him.

"All that, and it's just a pair of regular blue eyes?" Cyborg scoffed. "I was expecting diamonds, hidden treasure, the great wall of China... _Something_ spectacular."

"See?" Terra smirked, "That wasn't so hard."

"Okay, okay," Robin sighed as the five moved away.

"C'mon Star!" Beastboy said, "You can do it!"  
The sly smirk on Starfire's transformed. A soft smile, gentle, but amazing, tugged on her lips. She sat down in her spot, watching as her opponent followed, sitting directly across from her.

Robin, who now sat near her, smiled gently back at Starfire, looking at her. After all, it was a staring contest. He couldn't be blamed for not taking his eyes off her.

"Ready?" Cyborg's voice infiltrated the silence the removal of the mask had brought.

"Uh-huh," Robin said, nodding slowly.

"Yes, I am ready," Starfire nodded her head.

"Then, _let the contest begin!"_ he boomed over the thunder.

Starfire kept smiling, just staring back into Robin's eyes. She wondered why he always hid them. Two priceless jewels that looked at her with an emotion she didn't recognize. She had no way of knowing, especially since it was the first time she had seen his eyes. They were such a crisp blue, almost misty like the gentle rain that had come before the storm. She imagined the amazing contrast when his brow furrowed in anger or confusion, or when he smiled at her...

It wasn't difficult for Robin to concentrate on keeping his eyes open. He knew if he shut them, even for a split second, he could miss something. The smile of an angel kept him going as he gazed into two emeralds. It was, however, difficult to remember it was not an angel, or a pair of emeralds. Yet, the scarlet haired angel who stared back at him was just that. Starfire, his angel. Maybe she didn't know it. She was the beauty that lit up his every day. She kept him going, no matter how horrible the outcome was. She was the reason he smiled.

She was the reason he hid his eyes. He knew it would be apparant how he felt when she saw his eyes. She would be able to see how strongly he felt about her. That she was more than just a friend in his eyes.

Then, as if by some magnetic force, he felt himself leaning toward her, ever so slightly. The others wouldn't notice such a small move, but he could feel it. He was closer to her, and he enjoyed the feeling. He liked being closer to her. She gave him that sense of security and protection. Like an angel, always watching over him.

Again, he felt himself move closer, but he didn't stop this time. His eyes closed, and he heard Terra and Cyborg cry out, but didn't listen. Although in his mind it was all in slow motion, hardly seconds passed as he was suddenly in a position he only dreamed about.

Robin heard Starfire emit a quiet squeak of surprise as his lips met her own, but he didn't worry as she began to kiss him back, more passionately than he was. Gently, he wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her closer.

"Guess we have a new champion," Raven said, quietly leaving, the other Titans following.

_A/N: Wee! My first Rob/Star kiss story! I was inspired by: Boredom, which is sponsored by Nothing To Do. Haha, I made a joke lol. Anyway, written for the Rob/Star kiss thread at the R/S Shrine. Review on your way out- Letselina_


End file.
